The conventional face identification systems have been proposed, wherein camera devices such as CCD cameras to take the images of the objective person are used and his or her face is specified and then identified by using such images (see the reference 1 as an example). In this system, many of images taken in a form of moving pictures of the objective person are compared with image data taken by the camera devices and then his or her images are specified and identified as a specific person among the persons whose images are stored in the image data base.
The recent progress of robot technologies is remarkable. Since some of the robots have carrier devices to go around extensive areas such as the insides of the different buildings or the yard of companies, they can be applied or “appointed” to receptionists or guides for the company visitors (see reference 1).
Reference 1:
Published Japanese Patent Application: JP, 2000-259834, A(2000)